Kuingin Kau Jadi Milikku
by Chiendy.sasusaku 2309
Summary: Gak pandai buat summary yang penting ini cerita sasuke dan sakura yang OOC banget. chapter 3! R and R please
1. Chapter 1

"CHAPTER 1"

.

"MASASHI KISHIMOTO (nie paman gue) hahahahah"

bercanda

.

~SASUSAKU~

Pagi ini alam tampak sangat cerah. Langit biru bersih tanpa mendung. Mentari yang baru muncul sepenggalah, bersinar dengan terang dan terasa hangat. Angin yang bertiup pun berhembus semilir lembut, terasa sejuk saat membelai kulit. Di pagi yang cerah ini, dengan hati riang** sakura haruno **menuju sekolah. bukan karena semangatnya tumbuh untuk mengikuti pelajaran, tapi entah mengapa dia sendiri enggak tau. Buktinya, begitu sampai di sekolah KHS (Konoha High School), dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Dia malah lebih memilih kantin sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Disanalah sakura menemukan sosok yang menurutnya begitu aneh dengan potongan rambut model pantat ayam. Bayangkan saja, ketika anak lain ngadepi pelajaran, cowok itu malah enjoy dengan segelas jus berwarna merah yang mungkin itu jus tomat (author:memang tau dari mana kau sakura? sakura: tau dari dari profil lah masak dari kyai gak mungkin author: -_- ) **Lanjut**

Sakura mendekatinya pasti

"Boleh gue duduk?"

Suara sakura begitu lembut . Tapi cowok yang tenggah duduk di kantin itu, dengan sengit menyahuti. "Jangan coba-coba ngebangunin singa yang tengah tidur, ya?!"

Sakura diam tidak menyahut.

Cowok itu tersenyum hambar penuh kemenangan. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah dari mana datangnya suara tadi. Dia terbangun dari ketololanya setelah melihat siapa gerangan pemilik suara itu, yang tak lain sesosok mahluk berjenis kelamin perempuan, denaan wajah cantik mempersona dan didukung rambut pink sepinggang.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu," pinta tuh cowok keren namun dingin itu sembari menangkap lengan sakura yang bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu. "Sorry... darh muda emang cepat membuat emosi berjalan liar."

"Gue juga lagi emosi! Sekarang lepasin tangan jahil lo!" sergah sakura. Matanya tajam, seakan mau mencingcang tubuh sasuke.

** AH, PERTEMUAN YANG MENYEBALAKAN**

"Enggak bisakah pertemuan pertama ini menjadi lebih akrab?" pinta tuh cowok dengan wajah menunjukan penyesalan. "Gue telah mengakui ketololan gue dengan sesadar-sadarnya. Sekarang gue nawarin persaha-batan ama lo."

Sakura diam tidak menjawab.

Nekad!

Ya, tuh cowok nekad.

Gimana enggak? lha, wong sakura masang wajah keki and sebel, yuh cowok bukan ngelepasin cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan sakura. Justru sebalikny, tuh cowok nyeret sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. kalau bukan nekad apa namanya? Apa dia tidak takut di damprat sakura?

Nyatanya enggak!

Sakura enggak ngedramprat tuh cowok. meski masih dengan memasang mimik wajah keki and sebel, sakura nurut duduk disampingnya sasuke.

ANEH...

Pakai ilmu pelet atau jampi-jampi apa tuh cowok? Sehingga sakura yang kesinggung ole omongan tuh cowok, bukannya nyetusin kekeselan ama kekekianya. Tapi justru malah nurutin ajakan tuh cowok, duduk disampingnya?

"Hai..."

Sakura enngak nyahut

"kalau boleh jujur untuk sesuatu ama lo..."kata tuh cowok seakan berusaha mencari reksi positif si cewek

Sakura menoleh.

Tuh cowok ngerasa lega karena pancinganya kena.

"Lo tau...? kata sasuke

**MAU TAU KELANJUTANYA **

**IKUTIN SASUSAKU YA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUS STORIES**

ANEH...

Pakai ilmu pelet atau jampi-jampi apa tuh cowok? Sehingga sakura yang kesinggung ole omongan tuh cowok, bukannya nyetusin kekeselan ama kekekianya. Tapi justru malah nurutin ajakan tuh cowok, duduk disampingnya?

"Hai..."

Sakura enngak nyahut

"kalau boleh jujur untuk sesuatu ama lo..."kata tuh cowok seakan berusaha mencari reksi positif si cewek

Sakura menoleh.

Tuh cowok ngerasa lega karena pancinganya kena.

"Lo tau...? kata sasuke

"CHAPTER 2"

.

"MASASHI KISHIMOTO (nie paman gue) hahahahah"

bercanda

.

~SASUSAKU~

Sakura tetap enggak nyahut.

Dengan seolah tidak memperdulikan gimana reaksi sakura, tuh cowok nerusin ucapanya,"Lo akan terlihat cantik kalau kau tersenyum."

"...?!"

Sakura melotot.

Saking lebarnya tuh mata melotot, sampai-sampai bagai hendak melompat keluar untuk menonjok wajah sasuke. Namun, begitu hatinya terus berteriak girang. Entah mengapa, dipuji cowok sableng itu, sakura merasa tersanjung. Padahal, selama ini sudah banyak cowok yang miji dan menyanjung dirinya. Namun, selama ini sakura enggak merasa yang seperti yang kini dia rasain.

"Kalau tidak percaya, buktiin saja sendiri. Tersenyumlah, kalau lo enggak merasa sakit gigi. Ayo tersenyum saja, enggak usah malu-malu."

"Lo yang keenakan!" sergah sakura sebel.

"Emang letak enaknya dimana?"

"Bisa nikmatin senyum gue dengan gratis, sementara cowok lain harus bayar dulu."

"...?!"

Giliran tuh cowok bengong. Tampangnya yang tampan menjadi lucu. Ditambah dengan gaya yang kayak monyet ling-lung, pakai garuk-garuk kepala segala, makin membuatnya tampak tambah lucu. dan itu membuat sakura enggak tahan melihatnya. Senyum yang manis pun akhirnya mengembang, menghias bibirnya yang indah.

"Nah, begitu lebih bagus!" tembak tuh cowok

Sakura kembali melotot, namun tuh cowok tetap tersenyum.

"Loh tau? Dengan lo tersenyum, setidaknya gue bisa mastiin lo enggak dilanda sakit hati gara-gara sakit gigi."

"Hati siapa yang patah? Gigi siapa yang sakit?!" sertak sakura

"Hati gue, gigi gue," sahut tuh cowok dengan wajah dengan menunjukan kekonyolan. Kemudian sikap konyolnya dia bertanya," Lo tahu kenapa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Karena lo gak tersenyum."

Nyebelin! Ngeselin! Ngekiin!

Tapi juga nyenengin!

Itulah gambaran yang ditangkap oleh sakura dari sikap dan tingkah laku tuh cowok. Dan itu pula yang membuat sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. kecuali hanya menarik napas panjang dan terus berusaha masang muka kesel dan sebel.

"Ahhh...kenapa cemberut lagi?" keluh tuh cowok.

"Kalau lo cemberut lagi, nanti hati juga gigi gue sakit lagi."

"Apa peduli gue?"

"Jelas lo mesti peduli."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ya, karena gue ngerasa lo gak bakalan tega ngebiarin gue sakit hati plus sakit gigi, kan?"

"HUHHH... GE ER...!" sangut sakura, namun kemudian dia pun akhirnya kembali tersenyum

"Nah, gitu dong," kata tuh cowok sambil tersenyum.

Dengan masih tersenyum sakura mencibir.

"Loh pasti tau kan kalau senyum itu adalah ibadah. Dan banyak senyum itu..."

"SINTING...!" potong sakura. Lalu... "HA HA HAAA...! sakura tertawa lepas.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

Giliran pemilik kantin ama pembantu- pembantunya yang melongo bengong, untuk kemudian dengan wajah menunjukan rasa heran, keduanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Thank's atas keakraban lo," kata sasuke kemudian setelah berhenti ketawanya. "Nah, nama gue **sasuke**, terusanya kebetulan gue tinggal di rumah. Enggak muat disetempel di OSIS yang sempit itu. Lo sendiri siapa? Itu pun kalau lo gak ngerasa sakit gigi lagi untuk ngomong, ngasih tau akan siapa nsms lo ke ge."

"lo gak kenal gue...?" tanyasakura kening plus jidat yang lebarnya mengkerut.

**NAH SIAPA SAKURA SEBENARNYA**

**TUNGGU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YA**

**THANK'S TELAH MEMBACA**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUS STORIES**

"Thank's atas keakraban lo," kata sasuke kemudian setelah berhenti ketawanya. "Nah, nama gue **sasuke**, terusanya kebetulan gue tinggal di rumah. Enggak muat disetempel di OSIS yang sempit itu. Lo sendiri siapa? Itu pun kalau lo gak ngerasa sakit gigi lagi untuk ngomong, ngasih tau akan siapa nsms lo ke ge."

"lo gak kenal gue...?" tanyasakura kening plus jidat yang lebarnya mengkerut.

"CHAPTER 3"

.

"MASASHI KISHIMOTO (nie paman gue) hahahahah"

bercanda

.

~SASUSAKU~

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah menunjukan kekesalan, kalau di benar-benar gak taudan belum kenal dengan ceek keren di sampingnya (author: ge er banget lu sak sakura: biarin kan kenyataan sasuke: apaan sih ribut-ribut author+sakura: DIAMMMM sasuke: *menunduk and menyingkir*) **LANJUT**

SAKURA TERCENGANG

HERAN!

Gimana enggak? Siapa sih yang tidak kenal, si primadona KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL? Hampir semua cowok-cowok di sekolah ini mengenalnya. Jika jumpa dengan sakura, maka meraka akan berbuat untuk menyapa. Dengan kata- kata lembut nan mesra, mereka akan bertanya, "Hai cantik, pa' kabar?"

Atau, makin cantik aja kamu sakura..." kemudian, "jika lo ijin'in, gue mau jadi pengawal lo."

Lalu, "Gue akan setia nemenin lo kemana aja..."

"KE BULAN..."

"KE MATAHARI..."

"KE BINTANG..."

Dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya... yang semuanya berisi kata sanjungan dan rayuan. Tentu saja agar bisa membuat si primadona senang. Syukur-syukur mendapatkan respon yang baikdari sakura. Dan lebih beruntung lagi, kalau mendapatkan cinta dari si primadona.

"Ya, karena karena gue bukan sembarang cowok sebagai mana cowok-cowok yang berjubel hanya ingin lihat kening lo yang lebar itu."

"Dasar kuper!"

"Terserah," desah sasuke sambil mengangat bahu (ya iyalah kalau barbel ntar ga kuat *di lembar bakiak sasuke*). Kemudian dengan tenang berkata, "Gue nggak berusaha menyangkal, karena buktinya gue enggak kenal sama lo. Sekarang sebutin nama lo, dimana alamat lo dan nomor telepon rumah serta nomor HP lo...?"

"Lo kira gue akan memberitahukannya ." kata sakura

"Sorot mata lo ngomong kalau lo bakal ngasih tahu gue, kecuali lo berbohong."

"Gue gak sudi ngasih tau ama orang yang nyebelin seperti lo."

"Enggak apa-apa lo nyangkal. Tapi gue yakin sebenarnya lo pengen banget menyatakan sejak awal kita ketemu."

"Lo sok ge-er."

"Begitulah cara gue mendapatkan keingginan gue."

"EGOIS!"

"Bukan! Sanggah sasuke seraya menambahkan, "Istilah bijaknya berusa keras yntuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat membahagiakan."

Sakura kembali terdiam . cowok di depannya terasa lain dari berjibun-jibun cowok yang mengejarnya. Cara ngomongnya yang tgerbuka mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

"Nama gue sakura." jawab sakura akhirnya memberitahukannya.

"Gue sering mendengar nama itu. Dan sampai sekarang posisinya menempati ranting tertinggi di sekolah ini. Dan banyak cewek yang harus gigit jari menerima kekalahnya. Sementara cowok-cowok sendiri berlomba-lomba mengatur strategi untuk mendekati orang yang mempunyai nama itu. Sayang...," gumam sasuke tanpa meneruskan ucapannya.

"Sayang kenapa...?"

"Mereka akan menambah daftar nama-nama orang yang patah hati dikota konoha ini. Mereka akan gigit jari dengan kalah telak. Mereka kalah, dan gue lah pemenangnya," jawab sasuke dengan seenaknya, dan kemudian tertawa keras. "HAHAHA..."

"Lo pemenangnya? Kening plus jidat sakura mengkerut.

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Darimana lo tahu?"

"_Felling _gue yang bisikin kalau lo hawa gue. Itu artinya lo emang diciptain untuk gue. Meski tulang rusuk gue remuk berkeping-keping, enggak masalah. Sebab ternyata lo terlahir sempurna."

""WHAT...?!" mata sakura melotot.

"Why...?" tanya sasuke.

"Lo pengen tau apa yang ada di benak gue?"

"Tahu," jawab sasuke cuek sembari tersenyum. Lalu dengan masih tersenyum andalanya, dan dengan nada entang meneruskan, "Lo menganggap gue gila, kan?"

"BENER!" sambutsakura sambil tersenyum. Kemudian menambahkan, "Bahkan sangat gila. Itu kesan pertama gue saat melihat lo pertama kali dudukdengan menompang kepala. Orang lain sibuk belajr, lo sendiri malah enak-enakkandisini menikmati segelas jus warna merah, entah apa nama jus itu."

"Ini tomat and pintu kelas gue terkunci untuk gue hari ini. Gue gak ingin ganggu keseriusan belajr temen-temen, juga enggak ingin mendengar guru kurenai mengata-ngataiin gue dengan ucapan 'sok pinter'. Gue enggak tau mengapa dia begitu kesal ama gue sejak ia merasa kalah dalam berdebatan. Ya, ketimbang tambah kesel mending gue kesini nikmatin jus tomat ini." Tutur sasuke sambari menatap lekat wajah cantik didepanya. "Apa nasib lo sama kayak gue?"

"Enggak. Gue yang sengaja enggak mengikuti pelajaran. Entah mengapa gue merasa seperti di kurung saja di dalam kelas." Kata sakura dengan nada malas.

"Berarti hati lo gak beres. Makanya jadi cwewk jagan terlalu banyak pacar. Pusing. Apalagi sekarang jarang ada dokter spesialis yang menangani sakit hati."

"Emang lo pernah liat ada cowok yang deket dengan gue?" tanya sakura. Sasuke berfikir sejenak. Jidaynya di tekan-tekan. Semakin mengkerut.

"Enggak juga sih. Tapi mengingat rantinhng lo yang tinggi di dalam maupun diluar sekolah ini, jadi gue berkesimpulan begitu."

"SOK TAU LO!"

"Kalau bukan begitu apa coba? Setahu gue kalau tanpa penyebab yang jelas, enggak mungkin cewek secantik lo meninggalkan kelas. Sayangnya, nanti banyak cowok yang merasa kesepian dan enggak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran. Malah mereka akan kena damprat dari guru karena enggak ada yang bisa jelasin kenapa lo gak mengikuti pelajaran saat ini?"

"Kenapa guru akan berbuat seperti itu?"  
"Gurunya juga rindu sama lo, kerlingan mata lo. Pokoknya semua yang ada pada lo."

"Sialan lo."

"Setidaknya gue menganalisa."

"Dan semaunya gak bener."

"Belum tentu. Sebelum lo menemukan jawaban-nya yang tepat dalam diri lo."

"Apa peduli lo?!" tanya sakura semakin emosi

"Jawabanya nyebelin dan tentu saja begitu tolol."

**TOBE CONTINUEN**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**GIMANA CERITA BERDEBATAN ANTARA SAKURA DAN SASUKE?**

**TUNGGU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA**

**BYE BYE BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUS STORIES**

"Belum tentu. Sebelum lo menemukan jawaban-nya yang tepat dalam diri lo."

"Apa peduli lo?!" tanya sakura semakin emosi

"Jawabanya nyebelin dan tentu saja begitu tolol."

"CHAPTER 4"

.

"MASASHI KISHIMOTO (nie paman gue) hahahahah"

bercanda

.

~SASUSAKU~

SAKURA MELOTOT

"Berani sekali lo menghina gue dengan dengan ngomong gue tolol!" dengus Sakura dalam hati. Dia sangat marah, namun enggak kuasa melampiaskan kemarahan itu.

"LO YANG TOLOL...!" sergah Sakura.

Rangga nyengir kuda. Geli melihat tampang Sakura. Kemudaian tanpa babibu lagi, cowok sableng itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura. Tanpa kata, kecuali dengan senyuman mengejek.

Sakura keki. Kemarahanya memuncak. Mencapai klismak tinggi.

"COWOK BRENGSEKKKKKK...! COWOK SABLENGGGGGGGG...!" teriaknya keras. "GUE ENGGAK SUDI NGELIHAT TAMPANG LO LAGIII...!"

Lagi-lagi Sasukemenggodanya. Dia melambaikan tanganya dengan mesra, sembari **berjogi** (membukukan badanya) memberi hormat, kemudian berlalu, enggak memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk ucapin kata.

SEBEL!

KESEL!

MANGKEL!

Kembali beraduk menjadi satu memenuhi hati Sakura, melihat sikap Sasuke yang dianggap rada congkak dan sombong. Yang seakan enggak mandang sebelah matapun padanya. Sebagainmana cowok-cowok lainnya di Konoha High School. Sakura juga enggak mengerti dan enggak habis pikir, kenapa di KSHS, masih ada cowok seperti itu? Dan kenapa jadi dirinya yang harus dibuat berpikir?

Sungguh dia enggak maumau lagi melihat apalagi ketemu dengan Sasuke? Hati Sakura bimbang dan ragu pada apa yang dikatakannya sendiri. Pertemuan dan perkenalannya dengan yang terasa aneh itu, atau justru membuat hatinya tidak bisa melupakan segala tinggah laku dan sikap cowok sableng itu.

COWOK ANEH!

BAHKAN SUPER ANEH!

Mulanya dingin. Bahkan terkesan angkuh. Namun, kemudian sok akrab. Malah, seumur-umur, baru Sasuke cowok yang berani ngomong kasar padanya, bahkan berani mengatainya tolol.

Bel tanda waktu istirahatberdering kencang, sebagai pertanda kalau waktu belajar untuk sementara dihentiin, untuk memeberi kesempatan para siswa-siswi melemaskan urat syarafnya yang tegang.

Kantin sekolah mulai diserbu para siswa-siswi yang merasa di dalam perut terjadi perang dunia ke-3 antara cacing melawan cacing karena merebut makanan yang sudah habis. Lagi-lagi cuaca panas terik menjilat, semakin memperuncing pertikaian itu dan menemukan jalan buntu, sehinnga akhirnya mutusin untuk saling memekn satu sama lain. Bener-bener kawasan kanibal. Sampai-sampai menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. Namun, setelah makanan dan minuman sampai kedalam perut sampai enggak tersisa, bunyi-bunyi aneh itu pun hilang dengan sendirinnya.

Dua orang siswi yang tergolong cantik karena keduanya mempunyai **face** lumayan cantik, ditambah hidung mereka yang sedikit mancung dan sepasang bibir mungil yang sexy, makin membuat keduanya tampak lumayan menawan, dengan tergesah-gesah menuju ka kantin sekolah. Kalau dinilai dengan angka, keduanya mendapat point 8. Lumayan ka? Kedua cewek lumayan cantik ituadalah sahabat Sakura.

Yang rambut biru agak hitam sepinggang dan berbicara agak gagap bernama **HYUUGA HINATA.**

Yang berambut kuning di kucir seperti ekor kuda dan panjang dan cerewet bernama **YAMANAKA INO.**

"Hinata..."

"i-iya ino-chan"

"Lo tahu kira-kira dimana Sakura mangkal saat ini?"

"Yang pa-pasti S-sakura-chan tidak di per-perpus."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena tempat i-itu salah satu tem-tempat yang dit-takuti oleh sakura-chan hehehe." Jawab Hinata dengan tertawa yang suara yang rendah.

"Kalau ditaman sekolah?"

"E-enggak juga i-ino-chan. Kau tau kan i-ino-chan, k-kalau sakura-chan itu terkenal d-disekolah i-ini. Mungkin be-belum sampai ditaman k-kuping sakura-chan sudah panas"

"Trus kira-kira kemana ya?" tanya ino dengan gaya seperti orng berfirir.

"M-mudah-mudah ada di k-kantin ya ino-chan"

Hinata dan ino akhirnya sampai dan menginjakan kakinnya di kanti sekolahan. Debu-debu disana terhempas kena libasan kaki keduanya, kemudian menempel dikulit kaki mereka yang mau mengintip, entah mengintip apa. Ruangan kantin itu disapu bersih oleh pandangan mereka, tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Dan akhirnnya mereka pun menemukan orang yang dicari. Tampang Sakura tenggah duduk dipojokan kantin dengan posisi memangku kepalannya. Di wajah cewek cantik primadona sekolah itu masih mengambarkan kedongkolan.

DONGKOL AMA SIAPA?

SIAPA LAGI, KALO BUKAN SI BRENGSEK SASUKE.

"SAKURAAA...!"

Terdengar suara orang memanggil.

Sakura menoleh dengan lirikan mautnya, membuat para siswa-siswi yang kebetulan disana pada bengong. Rupannya mereka termasuk orang-orang yang mengagumi kecantikan Sakura. Para siswa yang berada diluar kantin buru-buru menghampiri kantin itu untuk memesan makanan, padahal mereka awalnya tidak berniat untuk membeli makanan yang ada dikantin itu. Ada juga yang sudah makan dikantin, tiba-tiba menjadi lapar kembali setelah mendengar nama Sakura. Mereka berebutan memasuki kantin hanya sekedar ingin melihat senyum manis Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino menghampiri.

"Hei!" sapa Ino dengan wajah cerianya. Namun, begitu melihat wajah Sakura murung, seketika keceriaan-nya menghilang, diganti dengan kerutan kening dan perasaan heran menghias wajahnya. "Wajah lo merah seperti habis kesiram ramen panas aja. Lo lagi marah ya?" selidik Ino.

"Tauk! Dasar cowok brengsek!" sungut Sakura.

HINATA DAN INO SALING PANDANGAN.

"Si-siapa itu Sakura-chan?" tanya hinata sembari melihat tampang Sakura yang lesu.

Tampang semua cowok dikantin itu pada melonggo menatap kearah mereka ber-3. "Lo diapain?" tanya Inojuga menatap intens ke Sakura seperti Hinata.

"berani-beraninnya cowok itu ngomong kalau gue tolol!" sungut Sakura. "Cowok berengsek. Gue benci dia. Benciii...!"

Semua orang di kantin itu menutup telingganya. Suara Sakura menusuk kejantung. Mereka panas. Mereka tidak terima dengan perbuatan lelaki yang dikatakan cowok berengsek itu kepada sang idola.

"Siapa forehead?"

"Dia ngakunnya Sasuke..."

Hinata dan Ino kembali saling pandangan.

"...?!"

Kemudian sama-sama bengong.

"Dasar tuh cowok kuper! Nyebeliin lagi...!" Sakura bersunggut-sunggut.

"HA HA HAAA...!"

Tiba-tiba Ino tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" sentak Sakura.

"Uppp...!" Ino menutup mulut-nya dan melanjutkan ketawanyya dalam hati.

"D-dia bilang be-begitu Sakura-chan?" Hinata menimpali.

"Kalian enggak percaya?"

"HI HI HIII...!" Hinata cekikikan.

"Kalian bagaimana sih. Gue lagi sebel, kok malah ketawa-ketawa. Apannya yang lucu?!" dengus Sakura.

"Sekarang lo kena batunnya Forenhead."

"Lo mengejek gue Ino-pig?!" sungut Sakura.

"Enggak, Forenhead. Mana ada yang berani mengejek lo?"

"T'rus, kenapa kalian cengengesan?"

"B-bukan mengejak Sakura-chan, t-api i-itu kenyataan," tutur Hinata.

"Maksud lo?"

"Lo ngomong bahwa yang membuat lo sebel, marah dan apa lagi namanya adalah Sasuke?"

"Ya! Memang kalian kenal sama cowok yang sok itu."

"Sedikit sih Forenhead. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Dia cowok kurang waras." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit emosi.

"Apa karena dia enggak seperti kebanyakan cowok di sekolah ini. Enggak tergila-gila atau setidaknya ngefans sama lo, gitu?"

"Kenyataan begitu,kan. Kecuali dia emang anggak waras. Dan yang membuat gue benci sama tuh cowok, karena dia berani menghina gue."

"Benci? Kalau gak salah apa, ya Hinata-chan?"

"B-benar-benar c-cinta"

"Betul benarr-benar cinta."

"HA HA HAA..." Ino kembali tertawa sedangkan Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sakura melotot keki. "Ah! Kalian ikut-ikutan gak waras. Malah membela cowok itu."

"B-bukan b-begitu sakura-chan"

"Lalu kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada emosi.

"Lo tahu enggak, gue punya gosip seputar si Sasuke."

"Gosip apaan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran.

"Perlu tau aja, ya? Dia termasuk salah seorang cowok keren di sekolah ini. Pintar dan sangat romantis. Popularitasnya semakin tinggi ketika ada kabar beberapa cewek disekolah kita tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan penyebabnya adalah karena mereka enggak terima kalau cinta mereka di tolak oleh cowok keren bernama Sasuke. Pokoknya sudah banyak cewek yang patah hati karenanya."

"A-aku juga juga t-termasuk Sakura-chan."

Sakura diam mendengar gosip tentang Sasuke. Dia gak tau akan hal itu, karena selain dia emang anak baru, juga karena selama ini dia sangat sibuk dengan gosip-gosip seputar dirinya.

"Jadi sekarang, lo punya saingan yang sepadan Forehead. Dan kali ini lo yang kalah duluan." Kata Ino memanas-manasi Sakura.

"Gue kalah?" kening Sakura mengerut dengan wajah menunjukan tidak terimaan. "Huh, enggak! Bahkan gue bener-bener benci dia. Gue gak sudi lagi ketemu ama dia, tahu!"

"Oke...! kita lihat saja nanti, apakah kata gue bener atau lo yang bener. Sedangkan kita ke kelas dulu. Lo lihat cowok-cowok di kantin itu ikut marah sama sasuke. Untuk itu kita simpan saja kejengkelan lo itu kalaau enggak ingin disekolahan ini terjadi pertumpahan darah."

"Memanya kenapa Pig?" tanya Sakura.

"Ternyata otak lo bener-bener lagi buntu kali ya. Lo enggak kasihan sama semua guru yang terus menanyai lo forehead?" tanya Ino.

Pristi bengong.

"A-ayo Sakura-chan i-ino-chan kita ke-kelas," ajak Hinata.

Mereka kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kantin dengan Sakura membawa kekeselannya. Hatinya bibuat repot oleh rasannya itu, sampai-sampai dia enggak sempat menyebarkan senyum manisnya. Dia enggak peduli pada cowok-cowok yang menelan air iurnnya yang hampir meleleh di bibirnya.

**TO BE CONTINUEN**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**WAH... CHAPTER INI AKU MEMPERKENALKAN TEMAN-TEMAN SAKURA DULU.**

**KALAU SAMA SASUKENYA NTAR-NTAR AJA MASIH NUNGGU PROSES HEHEHE**

**AND TUNGGU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YA**

**BYE BYE BYE**


End file.
